


Is that a drawing of me?

by CrystalIsGoode



Series: Drag Race Oneshots [5]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalIsGoode/pseuds/CrystalIsGoode
Summary: " I… is this...a drawing of me?"" Uhm..I...No?"" Meet me at my house after school."
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Series: Drag Race Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Is that a drawing of me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticNachoKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNachoKitten/gifts).



> Tw// slightly bullying but kinda not? Anyway!! This was beta!!:)) hope y'all like it!

Crystal Elizabeth Methyd was a normal student like all the normal girls. She also hated cliche, but she clearly was involved in one. She was that typical weird and nerdy girl that you see in typical high school movies. 

It didn't help the fact that she was in love with the popular girl, Genevieve Goode. Long and dark hair, beautiful blue/greyish eyes, beautiful and long milky legs, a cute button nose and pouty lips that she wanted to kiss so badly. It didn't help that Gigi was tall, hot and honestly very smart. But at the same time, her worst nightmare.

And honestly? You either wanted to date her, or you wanted to be her. Crystal didn't only want to kiss her, she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. Maybe she was a little obsessed? But not in a bad way of course. Why would a beautiful girl like Gigi want to date her? Crazy, right?

Crystal was in her art class, the teacher wanted them to draw a realistic drawing. Crystal was feeling a little bored, which caused her to be a little distracted to the point that she didn't even know what she was drawing. She was...just drawing. 

The bell rang, making her come back to the real world again. She looked at her notebook, and she suddenly felt the air being taken out of her lungs. She had been drawing Gigi, and she hadn't even noticed.

She had drawn her just like the last photo she had seen on the girl's Instagram last night. Her dark hair was loose and it looked so soft and shiny. She was using a pair of black gloves that matched the dark lingerie that she was wearing. With a red lipstick that looked great on her.

" Fuck." Cursing under her breath, Crystal closed her notebook, grabbing her backpack before she left the class. 

When she thought that it couldn't get any worse, she bumped right into Genevieve and her friends. "Oh great," she thought.

"Hey! Look at where you're going, you weirdo!" One of her friends, Nicky said.

" Oh, look what do we have here? You won't mind if I take your notebook, right? I guess not! " Jaida, also one of Gigi's friends said, laughing. Grabbing the notebook out of Crystal's hands with a strength that was very impressive.

" No! Wait!" She screamed trying to grab her book back, but she was pushed by Gigi right into the ground. 

" Oh look at this. Is this your art book? Pathetic," Gigi said, chuckling, looking at all of her drawings when she suddenly stopped. Closing her eyes strong as possible, Crystal could only wait for the worst.

" I… is this...a drawing of me?" Opening her eyes, surprised, Crystal took a look to see the girl blushing, Genevieve? Blushing? This was too good(e) to be true!

" Uhm..I...No?" Crystal could feel her cheeks getting red as the time passed by.

Gigi grabbed the curly haired girl off the ground and pushed the book right into her chest.

" Meet me at my house after school." she said, with her cheeks still pink, grabbing both of her confused friends and leaving the place.

Maybe Genevieve wasn't that bad at the end.

Finding Gigi's house was easy. Her house was literally only 2 blocks from Gigi's. 

Crystal wanted to make sure she was at least dressed up properly. She was wearing the only pink and tight dress she had, her short and curly blonde hair looked cute, and her green eyes looked shiny.

While she waited on Gigi's door, she was so nervous. Which was something normal for Crystal. She is definitely a train wreck of emotions. 

The door suddenly opened, and she felt like her heart was going to stop. Gigi was wearing a comfortable white and soft dress with long sleeves, white socks and her dark hair loose.

" Come in." Gigi said, giving it a space so then Crystal could walk in. Gigi showed Crystal her room, it was very soft. Crystal also noticed the baby blue sewing machine right next to her bed, remembering her that Gigi loved sowing and making her own outfits. She really wanted to become a designer.

"Hey."  
"Hey."

They had been in an awkward silence for so long, both of them nervous.

"So…" Gigi started, not being sure how to start.

"Why did you bully me?" Crystal asks, whispering. She always wanted to know that. She didn't know why Gigi suddenly wanted to bully her and ONLY her.

" I...uhm...I…" Gigi blushes furiously, not finding words to say. The girl in front of her looked so beautiful, that it was breathtaking.

" You...?"

" You know, Crystal…It has been a couple years that I noticed that...The first time you walked in, in our class...I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I've had fallen head over heels for you. But I didn't know how to get your attention, I was also scared about what the other people were going to say, What my PARENTS were going to say. So I was bullying you because… that was the only way I knew that I could get your attention." Gigi says, looking directly into Crystal's eyes. Crystal even started crying, since we all know that she puts the cry in Crystal.

" I always have been in love with you Geege, since the first day we met…"

" What? Listen, if you're only saying this to make me feel-" Gigi didn't finish saying, when she suddenly felt soft and passionate lips against hers. 

"Shh, you are better being quiet. Now let me finish that drawing of yours." Crystal chuckles, happily.

Gigi chuckles too, and she never felt that happy in her whole life.

But In that moment, she knew that Crystal could draw her over and over again, everytime she wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
